


Best Mother Ever

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [11]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Mother's Day, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: On Mother's Day, Eve wants to show that Aya is the best mom. Pairing(s): Eve/Aya. Rated E for underage sexual content and language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Mother's Day fanfic! And yes, Eve is 12 in this story (since it's takes place a year after the ending of PE2).
> 
> I do not own anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

**May 12, 2002**

**New York City, NY**

Today is Mother's Day! 

Eve woke up and got out of bed. This holiday was her second favorite one because she have a really loving mom, or Aya. 

Luckily, she was the first one out of bed since it's 6:00 am. Eve pulls out a piece of paper and it was the activities for Mother's Day and the first thing to do is breakfast in bed. But she needs some help, so she went to the second bedroom and woke Kyle up. 

"Good morning, Eve. What is it?" He asked her.

"Can you help me cook breakfast for her? Want to surprise her..." Eve replied, as she smiled and giggle a little.

"Sure." Kyle smiled, as he got out of bed and the two went to the kitchen. "Okay. What does she likes?"

"Well, she likes pancakes and other breakfast foods. So why not cook all?" She told him.

"That's a great idea!"

So the two went to the refrigerator and took out bacon, eggs, sausage, milk and orange juice. Then Kyle went to the counter and pulled out the strawberry pancake mix box.

"That's all we need?" Eve asked, as she grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream, and sprinkles.

"Yeah. Let's begin cooking!"

It took two hours and a half to get the breakfast cooked. And the pancakes part was the hardest. Eve tried to flip them, but it landed on her face. So Kyle told her to clean her face while he cook the pancakes. As a bonus, he used the rest of the pancake mix to cook some for Eve.

After all of that was over, they put the food in plates and set them on the tray. Then, he carried the tray up to the bedroom and they shouted, "Surprise!".

"I love you, Mom!" Eve gushed. "Enjoy breakfast in bed with fresh strawberries on strawberry pancakes topped with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, and two scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, milk, and orange juice! Just the way you like it!"

"Eve, sweetheart! You shouldn't have!" Aya exclaimed, getting a little teary-eyed. "And thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome. And besides, it's Mother's Day!" Kyle said.

"It's really is?!"

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna leave you too alone. Because I got to clean the kitchen up now." Kyle said, before leaving and closing the door.

"I got a list of activities we're gonna do, mom. It will be fun!" Eve exclaimed, as she gave the paper to Aya.

"I got a idea to do for the morning. We can go to the museum and then to the candy shop you've liked. Then, the rest of the day is up to you." Aya said, beginning to eat her breakfast. 

"Okay, mom. I'll get dressed while you eat your breakfast." Eve smiled, as she went to her bedroom and put on a pink sleeveless sequin tutu dress that she got from the mall and a white basic suri shoes. Overall, after putting the bow on her head, she looked beautiful.

When Eve came back to the bedroom, she discovered that Aya was finished eating and was now putting on a black dress and red high-heels. She finally noticed Eve and said, "You look beautiful..."

"Thank you, mom. So...we're ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just get in the car and I'll meet you there." Aya replied, grabbing her purse.

The two got in the car and Aya checked the time. It was 9:14 am and she drove to the museum. Once they are there, they got out and went inside. And for the next 2 hours, they looked at different paintings, figures and others. By the end of the tour, they went to the gift shop and brought a few things.

Then, they went to the candy store and tried out different kinds of new candy. And when it comes to candy, Aya likes chocolate and sweets and so does Eve. The best thing they'd tried is the sweet chocolate collection.

After 3 hours of being at the store, Aya and Eve decided to go see a movie in the theater. So she drove to the movie theater and paid tickets. Aya even brought a large tub of popcorn to share with Eve.

When the movie ended, it was 4:30 PM and she drove to the mall so they can shop together (except The Pleasure Chest where Aya brought a strap-on with a 9-inch purple dildo with a gallon of whipped cream filled inside it, Magic Wand Original, and some lube; she went to that store by herself).

After hours of shopping (3 and a half), the two went to McDonald's to have dinner and dessert. 

After dinner, they finally decided to go home and so she drove back to their home. When they reached the door, there was a note and it says that Kyle went out with friends and won't be home until 11:30 PM.

Walking in the house, they dropped their stuff and sat on the couch.

"I just want to say thank you for making this day wonderful," Aya said. "And...I got something we can do fun."

She grabbed the bag and pulled out the sex toys out. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Mom...do we have to do this?" Eve asked her.

"Yeah. After all, you showed me how good I am."

The two went to her bedroom and Aya closes the door before locking it. Her hand was holding the bag.

**(Lemon alert! Contains underage sex! If you are offended, either skip this or click the back button)**

The two got on the bed and within one moment, Aya gave Eve an tongue kiss. Their tongues were moving around with one another.

After the kiss, which lasted for two minutes, Aya proceeds to take Eve's dress off, leaving her in her white panties, which is starting to get wet. 

"Looks like you're getting sexually aroused..." Aya said, as she quickly removed her panties, spreading her legs wide and looking at Eve's pussy, which is now wet.

"Mom..."

"Now keep your legs wide open while I'll pleasure you." Aya said, as she pulled out the Magic Wand Original and turn it on. 

She pressed the vibrator on Eve's pussy, and slowly went up and down. The vibration had sent her moaning. It felt really good and so pleasuring. After 5 minutes, Aya noticed that Eve didn't reach climax, so she decide to switch to the strap-on. Pulling some lube out from the bag, she squeezed some into the dildo that was attached to the strap-on and rubbed it, lubricanting the toy.

"Now hold still..." She said, as she put on the strap-on and got Eve into the doggie style position. Aya gently inserted the 9-inch dildo inside Eve's ass. Carefully, she plunged in and out as Eve felt the rim go smoothly inside her.

"Mom...?" Eve gasped.

"You know you like this..." Aya said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting. Eve kept on shouting to give her more. Aya grabbed on to Eve's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Eve felt Aya's speed come right through her body.

"Ohhhhhhh, come inside me, mom!" Eve shouted in desperation.

"If you say so..." Aya said, as she pressed the button, which splurted out milky whipped cream inside Eve's womb. Even some of the surgary cum-like fluid had dripped out of Eve's pussy.

"Mom...that really tickles...!" She laughed.

Aya took off the strap-on and threw it away playfully. She first took her black dress off, leaving her only in her purple see-through thong. Then, she took that off.

"Do you want me to clean you up or want to do me?" Aya asks.

"Now that you mention about it," Eve said, looking down at her pussy, which the milky whipped cream was still flowing out of her pussy lips. "Clean me up!"

Aya went down and her tongue started kicking around Eve's sweet strawberry-coated clit, licking around in circles at first. Then, she shoved her nice tongue into her cunt, penetrating her cunt in and out. Aya even got to taste the milky whipped cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Aya muffled as the sweat already started to pour lightly off her face. The juices tasted like oranges and peach. She continued to clean Eve's pussy for 4 minutes until she reached climax. 

The wet silky fluid shot Aya's face just like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas. Not to mention that Eve's juices were also inside her mouth as well. After that, Aya got up and gave her a another kiss. 

"We're not done yet...now you do me..." She said to Eve.

"Okay." Eve decided to see if there's anything else in the bag and when she looked, there was a vibrator called "Super Vibrator XXX". It had 3 different speeds, 6 skins, and even a cum feature. Eve opened the box and pulled the pink vibrator out. 

"Oooh...you found a vibrator!" Aya exclaimed, as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs. 

"I know and I'll use it on myself afterwards!"

Eve turned on the vibrator to medium and slid it right into Aya's pussy. She started to push back the vibrator back and forth and as she did that, Eve took a lick on Aya's gape asshole with her tongue, before penetrating her tongue into her asshole. It never tasted so good and Eve's tongue bobbed up and down for a little bit. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh...go faster!" Aya moaned right directly to Eve as she turned on the vibrator speed to fast. This was making Aya's body shake really uncontrollably. Eve pulled her tongue out of her anus and replaced it with two fingers. Then, she thrust them in and out of her asshole.

"OhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH, EVE!" Aya moaned very aggressively as her slit juice squirted right inside Eve's mouth, just tasting the very sweet liquid just over and over again just like a very sticky water fountain. She press the button, sending the cum into Aya's slit. 

After that, Eve pulled the vibrator out and got really kinky. Aya pick up the bottle of lube and grabbed the vibrator. She clean it with her tongue before squeezing it on the toy. Then she rubbed it around before handing the 7-inch vibrator back to Eve.

Eve turned the vibrator speed to slow before sliding it to her asshole. She gasped and moaned at the same time when she felt it. Aya smiled and pulled Eve into another kiss, as she grabbed the vibrator and pushed it back and forth. Their tongues were swimming around like fishes as they kissed.

"Ahhh...this feels really great!" Eve exclaimed, as she blushed at this pleasure. The vibrator speed then turned to fast again, causing her body to shake. After about 5 minutes of hard thrusting, she couldn't hold it and had a huge orgasm all over the vibrator, which caused Aya to press the button and it cummed inside of Eve's anus. It felt really good to her, but it also weird at the same time.

"..." Not saying anything to each other, Aya and Eve sent two fingers into their pussies, causing them to moan. They thrust the fingers in and out, making a wet squishy noise. Eve added an extra finger after a minute while Aya rubbed her clit with her hand. They are hoping to cum together.

To add and enhance the pleasure, Aya picked up the vibrator and pressed the button, drenching them in cum. It was really warm to them and caused the two girls to cum.

Their juices were flowing right to their fingers, covering it like paint. Finally, they collapsed on the bed, panting.

"That was amazing! I've never felt so much pleasure in my life!" Eve smiled.

"Me too. But now we got to clean up. We don't want Kyle to see us like that!" Aya said, laughing.

As she was laughing, Eve rubbed her pussy and climaxed again, cumming all over her face. 

"Oops! Sorry mom!" Eve laughed.

**(Lemon over)**

After they cleaned themselves off with soap, they put their pajama clothes on. It was almost 11 PM, meaning it's two hours past Eve's bedtime. 

"Alright, it's time for you to sleep now," Aya said to her. "And thank you for this wonderful day."

"You're welcome." Eve replied, then hugged Aya. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said, brushing her hair.

And Eve was right...Aya can be a great mom...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...even though it has sex in it, it's still sweet. :)
> 
> EDIT: Got PE2 and currently playing it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope your enjoyed this Mother's Day special. Leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story!
> 
> Until then, See ya! And happy early Mother's Day!


End file.
